Cicatrices del pasado
by Brico4889
Summary: Establecer durante Los Actores de la Isla Ember. La obra muestra una parte del pasado de Zuko que nadie conocía hasta ahora. Zutara...Más o menos


**Este es un fic de "que habría pasado si..." explorando la idea de que en la obra de teatro que se vio en el episodio 3x17 hubiesen mostrado la forma en que Zuko obtuvo su cicatriz, y como habrían reaccionado los demás al enterarse. Hay Zutara y Zuko/Toph amistad pero principalmente es una historia centrada en Zuko.**

Katara volvió a su asiento notando la triste mirada de Aang fija en su espalda.

Se sentía mal por actuar de forma tan brusca con su amigo pero sinceramente se lo merecía. Es decir, ella le decía que estaba confundida y necesitaba tiempo, y él iba y la besaba. ¿En que demonios estaba pensando? Eso no era darle espacio, eso era forzarla y estaba mal.

Estaba claro que ir a ver esa estúpida obra había sido una idea horrible, pese a que tanto Sokka como Toph parecían encantados con sus personajes. Lo bueno era que ya solo quedaba un acto y podrían irse de allí.

"¿Donde está Zuko?" Preguntó Katara, notando la ausencia del príncipe.

"Ya está llegando" Le respondió Toph.

En ese momento se oyó una voz desde el pasillo gritando "¡LA CICATRIZ NO ESTÁ EN EL LADO EQUIVOCADO!"

"¿Lo ves?"

Zuko se sentó al lado de Katara echando humo por las orejas "Estúpida obra"

Katara le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora "Tranquilo, ya queda poco. No puede ser peor que lo que ya hemos visto"

Que equivocada estaba.

La parte de la invasión se la saltaron prácticamente por completo. Tan solo mostraron una breve escena de ella y Aang hablando sobre que solo podían ser amigos (en esa parte Katara podía oír perfectamente a Aang apretando los dientes detrás suyo) y de repente estaban todos en el palacio del Señor del Fuego y Zuko les estaba pidiendo unirse a ellos.

"Esto está todo mal" Se quejó Aang "Ahora tendríamos que estar luchando contra Azula, y ni siquiera vimos a Zuko en ningún momento ese día"

"Ahora que Aang lo menciona ¿Que estabas haciendo tú mientras nosotros lidiábamos con tu hermana psicópata?" Le preguntó Soka a Zuko.

"Me estaba enfrentando a mi padre"

Eso hizo que todos apartasen su atención de la obra para mirar al príncipe exiliado.

"¿En serio? ¿Te enfrentaste al Señor del Fuego?" Katara no pudo evitar sentirse bastante impresionada por eso.

Zuko se encogió de hombros "Bueno fue más una discusión verbal que no una confrontación física, aunque al final también hubo algo de eso. La verdad es que fui un estúpido, permití que me entretuviese hasta que el sol volvió a salir y entonces me atacó. Tuve suerte de salir de allí con vida"

Mientras tanto en el escenario Zuko seguía intentando convencerles de que había cambiado y quería unirse a ellos pero, igual que pasó en la vida real, Katara era la que más se oponía a ello.

"Confié en ti en Ba Sing Se. Pensaba que me amabas y tú me rompiste el corazón" La actriz que hacía de Katara escondió su rostro entre sus manos y simuló un llanto desconsolado.

Katara y Zuko se miraron de reojo y se apartaron lo máximo posible el uno del otro, ambos rojos de vergüenza.

"Lo siento, pero tenia que hacerlo. Tenia que volver a casa. Vosotros no lo entendéis" El actor de Zuko se giró de forma teatral hacia el publico y exclamó con exagerado pesar "No entendéis todo lo que he sufrido"

Hubo un fuerte destello de luz que alumbro al publico y les impidió ver el escenario. Cuando los focos se apagaron todos los actores habían desaparecido y el decorado había cambiado, si bien parecía que seguían estando en alguna parte del palacio.

Los actores que hacían de Zuko y el tío Iroh volvieron a aparecer, pero con un cambio que se podía notar a simple vista; Zuko no tenia su cicatriz.

"Recuerda sobrino que esta es una reunión muy importante y tú eres demasiado joven para entender los temas de los que vamos a hablar, así que no hables en ningún momento" Dijo Iroh.

"No me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Soy el Principe, sé perfectamente como comportarme" Respondió Zuko con arrogancia.

"¿Zuko? ¿Que está pasando exactamente?" Aang miró a su amigo confundido.

Zuko apenas le escuchó. Un terror helado había invadido todo su cuerpo y no pudo hacer más que mirar el escenario con horror.

_No, no es posible. No van a representar eso. No se atreverán _

Enseguida aparecieron más actores vestidos como generales e la Nación del Fuego y por ultimo el actor que interpretaba a Ozai. Uno de los generales más viejos empezó a hablar relatando un plan de batalla para enfrentarse al ejercito del reino de la Tierra pero enseguida fue interrumpido por Zuko quien dijo que su plan era una estupidez y le llamó viejo inútil.

Mientras tanto el verdadero Zuko ya no tenia ninguna duda de a donde iba eso y lo que iban a mostrar. Quería irse y lo más importante no quería que sus amigos descubriesen la verdad de ese modo, pero su cuerpo se negaba a moverse y tenia la garganta demasiado seca como para articular cualquier palabra.

"¿Todo bien Chispitas? Tu corazón está yendo como loco" Toph sonó casual e incluso burlona pero en el fondo estaba preocupada. Al estar a tanta distancia del escenario apenas entendía lo que estaba pasando pero sabía que Zuko siempre conservaba la calma y en esos momentos estaba muy agitado de modo que no podía ser bueno.

"¡No toleraré que hables así a mis generales! Ni siquiera porque seas mi hijo" Gritó Ozai poniéndose de pie "Tal falta de respeto solo puedo compensarse en un Agni Kai"

"¿Agni que?" Preguntó Sokka.

"Agni Kai" Explicó Aang "Un duelo de fuego entre dos maestros de fuego. Oye Zuko ¿de verdad insultaste de ese modo a un general de tu padre?"

Una vez más Zuko no respondió. Katara le observó mejor y vio que estaba mortalmente pálido, como si hubiese visto un fantasma, y apretaba las manos con fuerza.

"¿Quieres salir fuera un rato?" Preguntó, colocando una mano sobre su hombro en un intento de calmarlo.

Zuko estuvo apunto de abrir la boca para decir que si pero entonces sucedió lo que había estado temiendo; Primero su actor empezó a alardear de como iba a vencer a ese general decrepito sin esforzarse porque él era el Principe Heredero y no había nadie que pudiese hacerle sombra pero entonces apareció Ozai y el informó de que él iba a ser su oponente.

Zuko notó las miradas conmocionadas de sus amigos fijas en él.

En una escena que le resultó dolorosamente familiar, el actor que hacia de él se puso de rodillas y pidió misericordia a su padre "Lo siento mucho padre, no volveré a hacerlo nunca más, te lo juro. Por favor, no me hagas enfrentarme a ti, eres demasiado poderoso, no tengo ninguna posibilidad"

"No solo no tienes respeto sino que además eres un cobarde. Me duele hacerle esto a mi propio hijo pero no tengo más remedio que desterrarte. Y para que no olvides nunca lo que has hecho hoy te otorgo la marca de la vergüenza"

En una interpretación bastante penosa el actor de Ozai puso una mano sobre la cara de Zuko, con tan poca gracia que se vio claramente como le colocaba la cicatriz falsa. En otra ocasión, ver lo mal que actuaban los actores le habría parecido incluso divertido.

Le pareció oír a Katara y Suki jadeando horrorizadas y Sokka y Aang diciéndole algo pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la mano de su padre sobre su rostro, el dolor indescriptible que lo atravesó durante unos segundos antes de desmayarse y el olor de su propia carne quemándose.

"¡Aghhhhh! ¡Mi cara! Mi hermosa cara!" Gritaba el falso Zuko desde el escenario.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Esa gente no solo acababan de representar el peor momento de su vida como si no significase nada, sino que además se estaban burlando de ello.

Salio corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron y no paró hasta haber salido del teatro y haberse alejado por lo menos dos calles. Solo entonces se detuvo y se apoyó contra una pared para recuperar el aliento. Respiraba entre jadeos pesados y notaba una gran presión en el pecho. Podía notar la humedad formándose en sus ojos y se los limpio con furia, negándose a llorar.

"¡ZUKO!"

Estupendo. Por un segundo hasta se había olvidado de ellos. Pensó en esconderse para que no le viesen pero ya había caído lo bastante bajo por una noche y de todas formas con Toph resultaría inútil de modo que esperó a que le alcanzasen.

Pudo verlo en sus caras cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca; Conmoción, horror y lo que le resultó más doloroso, compasión. Incluso Sokka tenia una expresión inusualmente seria en su rostro. Si había una sola señal de que se acercaba el fin del mundo esa era probablemente Sokka actuando serio.

Por la forma en que le estaban mirando resultaba evidente que ninguno de ellos sabía que decir o como actuar con él lo cual era bueno ya que él tampoco estaba demasiado seguro de como actuar con ellos en ese momento.

Al final el silencio se volvió demasiado insoportable y se obligó a decir algo "Siento haberme ido de ese modo"

"Tranquilo amigo, no pasa nada" Aang estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar comprensivo pero se veía a la legua que estaba muy incomodo.

"Si, de todas formas la obra era bastante mala. Seguramente nos has hecho un favor" Añadió Suki.

Un nuevo silencio incomodo siguió tras ese breve intercambio de palabras.

"Entonces" Sokka miró a los demás inseguro "¿Deberíamos volver a casa?"

Todos asintieron en silencio y se pusieron en camino. Zuko vio como Katara intentaba acercarse a él para ponerle una mano en el hombro y se alejó de ella como si su contacto le doliese. Se arrepintió al ver el destello de dolor en la mirada de la joven chica e hizo una nota mental de disculparse con ella cuando dejase de comportarse como un cretino.

El viaje de vuelta a la casa de la playa fue tenso e incomodo. Zuko sabía que todos querían hablar con él, preguntarle si era verdad lo que habían visto pero nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca, ni siquiera Toph. Probablemente podían notar que no estaba de humor para eso. Sin embargo una pequeña voz en su cabeza seguía insistiendo en que dejase de ser un idiota y hablase con ellos.

_Son tus amigos, los únicos que has tenido en toda tu vida. Se preocupan por ti. Demuéstrales que confías en ellos. Cuéntaselo_

"Bueno, probablemente deberíamos ir a la cama" Dijo Aang cuando estuvieron de vuelta a la casa "Ha sido un día bastante largo, y mañana tenemos que seguir entrenando y... eso"

"Esperad" Zuko los detuvo antes de que ninguno pudiese irse a su habitación "No sucedió de ese modo"

No hizo falta que nadie preguntase de que estaba hablando.

"No tienes que contárnoslo si no te sientes capaz" Le aseguró Katara. Pese a que sentía curiosidad, tenia la sensación de que no le iba a gustar nada oír esa historia.

"Quiero hacerlo" Zuko tomo un par de respiraciones profundas para armarse de valor "Cuando tenía trece años, convencí a mi tío de que me permitiese asistir a una de las reuniones de guerra de mi padre. La única condición que puso era que yo no dijese nada y me limitase a escuchar y observar. Pensé que eso no sería muy complicado ya que lo que más me insertaba era ver como mi padre gestionaba los asuntos del reino de modo que acepté sin dudarlo. Durante la reunión uno de los generales de más confianza de mi padre propuso un plan de batalla en el que sacrificábamos un batallón entero de nuevos reclutas, sin apenas formación ni entrenamiento para lograr una victoria relativamente fácil contra el ejercito del reino de la Tierra"

"Eso suena horrible" Le interrumpió Aang "Sacrificar de ese modo vias humanas como si no valiesen nada, y encima siendo de vuestra propia nación... ¿Nadie habló en contra de eso?"

"Yo lo hice. Pese a lo que le había prometido a mi tío, no pude quedarme callado. Me puse de pie y les dije a los generales que no podían hacer eso. No podían traicionar el amor que esos chicos sentían por su país enviándolos a una muerte segura. Era cruel y estaba mal. Realmente no estoy seguro de que reacción esperaba conseguir con eso, pero nadie me apoyó, dijeron que por mucho que yo fuese el príncipe, solo era un crío y no entendía los sacrificios que había que hacer en la guerra. Mi padre fue más allá, dijo que hablar de ese modo había sido una gran insolencia, y una falta de respeto y la única manera de arreglarlo era con un Agni Kai. Yo era estúpido y arrogante, miré al general al que había insultado y acepté el reto sin dudarlo. Eso fue un error, porque si bien había hablado en contra del plan del general, había sido en la sala de guerra del Señor del Fuego donde cometí mi insolencia y era el Señor del Fuego ante quien tenia que pasar cuentas. No entendí realmente donde me había metido hasta que llegué a la arena y vi a mi padre"

Zuko cerró los ojos un momento recordando la confusión y el terror que sintió ese día cuando se dio cuenta de a quien se estaba enfrentando "Una cosa si que han acertado en la obra; Cuando vi que era mi padre, me negué a luchar. Me puse de rodillas y lloré, le supliqué que me perdonase. Intenté hacerle entender que no pretendía faltarle al respeto y que solo había hablado pensando en lo que era mejor para nuestro país. Nada de lo que dije pareció importarle. _Levántate príncipe Zuko. Levántate y pelea. Pelea por tu honor._ Nunca he tenido miedo a una pelea, pero no podía enfrentarme a él. Era mi padre"

La bilis subió por su garganta al recordar lo que pasó después, pero tragó con fuerza y se obligó a continuar "_Aprenderás respeto. Y el sufrimiento será tu maestro. _Eso fue lo ultimo que me dijo mi padre antes de llevar su mano a mi rostro y quemar casi la mitad de mi cara. Durante unos segundos sentí más dolor del que he sentido en toda mi vida, luego me desmayé. Cuando me desperté habían pasado cuatro días y estaba en un barco con mi tío y una pequeña tripulación formada por marineros y saldados. Había sido desterrado, despojado de mi titulo y no se me permitía volver a pisar territorio de la Nación del Fuego, bajo pena de muerte. La única forma que tenia de recuperar mi honor y el amor de mi padre era capturar al Avatar y llevarlo de regreso a la capital"

Cuando terminó de contar su historia observó la reacción de los demás: Suki parecía apunto de vomitar y cogia la mano de su novio con fuerza, Toph apretaba la mandíbula y temblaba de furia, probablemente pensando en las formas más dolorosas de torturar a Ozai si se le presentaba la oportunidad, Aang y Sokka estaban los dos muy pálidos con miradas de tristeza en sus ojos y Katara tenia una mano apretada contra su boca y las lágrimas iban cayendo lentamente por sus mejillas.

"Oye espera un momento" Sokka fue el primero en hablar "¿Has dicho que eso pasó cuando tenias trece años? No tiene ningún sentido. Por entonces aún faltaban unos tres años para que Aang apareciese ¿Por que iba tu padre a...?" Sokka dejó de hablar cuando Toph le dio un codazo en las costillas. Muy fuerte "Ay. ¿A que ha venido eso?"

"Sokka, cállate" Siseó Toph.

"¿Por que? Solo digo que es absurdo que su padre la mandase capturar al Avatar cuando nadie le había visto en..." Sokka cerró la boca de golpe, al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

"Mi padre nunca quiso que yo regresase. Ahora lo se. Enviarme a buscar el Avatar fue solo una forma sutil de decir _Vete y no vuelvas. _Seguro que estaba encantado de poder poner al fin a Azula como su heredera, ella siempre fue su favorita. Cuando eramos niños mi padre solía decirme que Azula nació con suerte y yo tuve suerte de nacer" Al ver las miradas de los demás se dio cuenta de que igual se estaba pasando de melodramático "De todas formas me habría encantado ver su cara cuando se enteró de que Aang había aparecido en el Polo Sud"

Su intento de aligerar el ambiente no tuvo el efecto deseado. De echo no tuvo ningún efecto en absoluto.

_Definitivamente las bromas no son lo mio _Pensó con un suspiro cansado "No me apetece ir a dormir todavía. Voy a dar un paseo por la playa"

Katara avanzó con la intención de abrazarle, pero al final cambio de idea "¿Quieres compañía?"

Zuko negó con la cabeza y salio de la casa sin decir anda más.

"Sabía que Ozai era malvado" Comentó Aang cuando Zuko estuvo lo bastante lejos "Pero hacerle eso a su propio hijo..."

"Si. Y si al menos Zuko hubiese hecho algo para merecerlo aún, pero lo peor es que hizo lo correcto. Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar" Dijo Suki.

"Cualquiera salvo en la Nación del Fuego" Añadió Sokka "Creo que ahora puedo entender porque cuando le conocimos parecía estar siempre tan enfadado"

"Yo siempre asumí que nos perseguía e intentaba capturar a Aang porque era malvado" Susurró Katara "Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que pudiese tener algún motivo verdadero"

Katara se sintió culpable. No era como si de repente todas las malas acciones de Zuko quedase perdonadas o compensadas, pero siempre le había resultado muy fácil pensar en el Príncipe como una especie de monstruo sin alma. El rostro del enemigo le había dicho ella en Ba Sing Se. Ahora en cambio al mirar hacia atrás y observar lo que Zuko había hecho no veía al Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego queriendo capturar al Avatar para que su país ganase la guerra, solo podía ver a un niño intentando desesperadamente conseguir el amor y la aceptación de su padre.

* * *

Katara había dormido bastante mal esa noche. Los pensamientos sobre Zuko la habían atormentado y no le habían permitido conciliar el sueño. Estaba casi segura de que no había logrado dormir más de un par de horas cuando fue despertada bruscamente por una mano presionada contra su boca.

"Shhh. No grites, soy yo" Susurró Toph sin liberarla de su agarre "Necesito que vengas conmigo. Y no hagas ruido, no quiero despertar a los demás"

Katara miró a su amiga confundida pero de todas formas salio de la cama y siguió a la joven maestra de la tierra. Fuera aún estaba oscuro pero parecía que el sol iba a salir de un momento a otro.

Salieron fuera de la casa. Al principio Katara no entendía lo que Toph quería enseñarle, pero entonces vio una figura sentada en la playa con una pequeña hoguera a su lado.

"¿Ese es...?" Toph asintió, confirmando sus sospechas "¿Cuanto rato lleva ahí?"

"Una hora, más o menos. O al menos hace una hora que yo he notado su presencia"

Katara se fijo entonces en la apariencia de Toph. La niña parecía estar muy cansada y tenia la ropa arrugada "¿Has estado esperando a que Zuko regresase?"

Toph se sonrojó "Lo he intentado, pero me he quedado dormida en algún momento y cuando me he despertado él ya estaba allí sentado. He estado esperando a ver si se decidía a entrar pero parece que no planea moverse en un corto plazo"

Una idea descabellada pero sin embargo posible cruzó la mente de Katara "Toph... ¿A ti te gusta Zuko? Me refiero a si te gusta en plan que estás enamorada de él"

El sonrojo de Toph se intensificó "¿Que? No, pues claro que no, no digas estupideces. Además él es demasiado mayor para mí. O yo soy demasiado joven para él"

"Lo siento, lo siento, no te enfades. Es que me sorprende que hayas querido esperar a que volviese"

Toph soltó un suspiro "Mira ya se que no soy la persona más adecuada del mundo para ofrecer consuelo pero hay que estar mucho más ciego de lo que estoy yo para no darse cuenta de que a Chispitas le ha afectado contarnos su trágico pasado y he pensado que... Pues no se que si cuando volvía estaba con ganas de desahogarse yo podría ayudarle. Ya sabes él hizo lo mismo por mí cuando le explique mis problemas con mis padres"

"¿Cuando fue eso?" Preguntó Katara sorprendida.

"Cuando se unió a nosotros. Tal vez no fueseis conscientes de ello, pero los primeros días todos le hicisteis el vacío, tampoco es que os culpe teniendo en cuenta vuestra historia juntos, pero eso hizo que acabase pasando bastante tiempo con él ya que yo era casi la única que le hablaba"

"Yo... No era consciente de que os habíais unido tanto"

Toph se encogió de hombros "Tampoco es que seamos amigos del alma pero... No lo se. Me cae bien, disfruto gastándole bromas e incluso me gusta cuando él me las devuelve. Nunca he tenido hermanos pero a veces me siento de ese modo con Zuko"

"Eso es muy dulce Toph, pero aún no entiendo por que me has despertado"

"Porque llevo casi una hora dudando si ir a hablar con él o no y me he dado cuenta de que esto se me da fatal. Tú en cambio eres muy buena animando a la gente"

Katara miró a su amiga con incredulidad "¿Entonces quieres que vaya a hablar con Zuko porque a ti te da corte?"

"Mas o menos" Confirmó Toph "Y no finjas que tú tampoco quieres ir a consolarle, he podido decir que te morías de ganas de abrazarle y hacer que se sienta mejor desde el momento en que hemos salido del teatro"

Las mejillas de Katra se tiñeron de rojo "Eso no es... ¿Sabes que? Da igual. Iré a hablar con él pero eso no significa que tengas razón"

Toph soltó u bufido de burla pero Katara lo ignoró.

Cuando estuvo casi al lado de Zuko él se levantó de repente y adoptó una postura de combate pero se relajó al ver que era ella "Katara"

"Hola. He visto que estabas aquí y... ¿Te apetece compañía ahora?" Se mordió el labio con inseguridad "Puedo dejarte solo si lo prefieres"

"No. En realidad me gustaría que te quedases"

Katara se sentó a su lado y lo miró sin saber que decir.

"Me estas mirando" Dijo Zuko pese a que seguía teniendo la vista fija en el océano.

"Lo siento"

"Mira Katara, no quiero que todos empecéis a tratarme diferente solo porque habéis descubierto que Ozai no fue el padre del año"

"No lo haremos, te lo aseguro. Y creo que podemos afirmar que lo que tu padre te hizo fue mucho pero que eso"

"¿Quieres saber algo gracioso?" Zuko tenia una sonrisa triste en sus labios "Durante mucho tiempo me convencí de que mi padre tenia razón y yo merecía mi castigo. Se que te parecerá una estupidez pero me repetía una y otra vez que mi padre me amaba y solo se vio obligado a desterrarme y a quemarme la cara porque mi comportamiento había sido inexcusable"

"Oh Zuko" Katara notó que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas y rodeó a Zuko con sus brazos.

Zuko pareció sentirse incomodo con su abrazo "Está bien Katara, ahora sé que hice lo correcto ese día y que en realidad mi padre nunca me ha amado. He llegado a un acuerdo con eso... Oye si sigues llorando acabaré pensando que la forma en que te representaron en la obra no estaba tan desencaminada"

Katara no pudo evitar reírse "Cierra el pico o empezaré a soltarte un discurso sobre la importancia del amor y la esperanza"

Zuko se estremeció de forma exagerada "¡No, piedad! Cualquier cosa menos eso"

"Pero hablando en serio. Me alegro saber esto sobre ti. Creo que ahora te comprendo mejor"

"Habría preferido contároslo yo en vez de que os enterases de este modo"

"¿Lo habrías hecho?" Preguntó Katara con curiosidad.

Zuko se encogió de hombros "¿Eventualmente? Si, supongo que si. Es solo que ahora mismo con todo lo que tenemos en mente no me pareció algo necesario"

"Cualquier cosa que te moleste tenemos tiempo para tratarla" Le aseguró Katara "Ahora eres uno de nosotros y todos estamos aquí para ti si nos necesitas"

"Gracias Katara"

"¿Quieres saber algo?" Katara tenia una sonrisa en su cara.

"¿El que?"

"Toph ha estado esperando a que volvieses para hablar contigo pero se ha quedado dormida y cuando te ha visto me ha pedido que venga a hablar contigo porque ha pensado que a mi se me daría mejor que a ella"

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Zuko estupefacto.

"Si de hecho es posible que nos esté escuchando ahora mismo. ¡Hola Toph!"

Katara y Zuko se dieron la vuelta a tiempo para ver una figura pequeña entrando corriendo en la casa.


End file.
